storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake and the Neverland Pirates Wendy's Amnesia
One day, Wendy wanted to tell the story of Peter Pan, but her friends were busy and call her “idiot girl”. And then, Wendy starts to go away from her friends. She walked and walked and walked then, suddenly, she heard lots of scary sounds and ran and ran and ran until she fell down and hurt her head. She had a weakness bump on her head and then a rock hits her head even harder and she starts to die. Michael and John were ready to hear the book of Peter Pan, but they realized that Wendy was gone and she left a letter for her friends. Michael and John read the letter after she ran away. And then, they had to find Jake and his mateys. The mayor carried Wendy to the hospital and then, Wendy was alive and wants to realize where she is. The mayor told her she’s in the hospital, but she had amnesia and doesn’t remember anything. The mayor wants to give Wendy a new name, Virginia Adams and Wendy loves it. Michael and John were telling Jake and his mateys that Wendy is gone and their hearts were melting and they started to cry except Captain Hook. The mayor told all the people in New York City about Virginia Adams and all the people cheered for Virginia Adams. The mayor wants Virginia Adams to be the new mayor of New York City. Jake had a searching device that will find Wendy. He told his mateys about it, but Captain Hook destroys it and Peter becomes angry and lashes out at him for destroying the device. After Peter tells Captain Hook to find Wendy, Captain Hook wouldn’t look after her because he thinks she’s the enemy. Peter told him if he doesn’t look after her, Peter will take him to the valley of fury. Peter tells him not to forget his water gun and, Captain Hook loves it and ran to get it, but after he finds Wendy. Suddenly, they heard the announcer from the radio saying that Virginia Adams is the new mayor of New York City and they realized that Wendy changed her name into Virginia Adams. So they had to drive to New York City to find Wendy and they went there so quickly, they already found her on the stage, but when they met her Wendy doesn’t remember her friends. Jake told Wendy that she thinks about Peter Pan all of the time, so he showed her the book. Jake told Wendy to come back to London, but Wendy wants to stay in New York City and she’s late for her meeting. But Wendy was in the wrong car because Captain Hook was driving it and takes Wendy and her friends back to London. Jake wants Wendy to recognize London, but Wendy still has amnesia Peter told Wendy that she lost her memory when she hit her head and he had an idea. Wendy must turn around and must not look and Peter throws the ball and hits her head and weakness bump again and now Wendy remembers her friends. And Peter gave Captain his water gun and apologizes to Wendy for letting her get away and Wendy accepts their apologies. Jake asks Wendy to read the story of Peter Pan and it’s her pleasure and Wendy is back with her friends.